Time Machine
by MiraiPan14
Summary: With Super Buu roaming the Earth and destroying everything in sight, Pan, Bra, Trunks and Bulma are left as the remaining survivors. CHP. 4 IS UP!
1. The Beginning

Pan felt a sharp pain in the side of her neck. Super Buu had dropkicked that very sensative area with as much force he could put forth. Pan fell to the ground next to Trunks unconscious, flashbacks from years ago flooding into her memory.

_Super Buu had reincarnated from Uub after the Majin sign appeared, taking different forms rapidly as his power increased. With no mercy, he had begun to kill thousands of innocent people, and with no prevail the Z fighters desperately attempted to defeat him._

_Goku was first to die from his own kamehameha wave deflected with Buu's blast, then Vegeta, Gohan, and everyone else were killed in the very order. Held back by her mother in a hiding place and lowered kia, Pan watched her family murdered infront of her. _

_"Grandpa.." she whispered, "Daddy.."_

Her vision faded into a blur, shifting in and out of consciousness. After what seemed forever, she finally found the strength to pull herself to a sitting position. Pan weakly glanced about her surroundings until her gaze fell upon Trunks almost lifeless.

"T-Trunks!" she yelled, crawling over to him and rolling him onto his back. His eyes were closed, forehead split open and drenched in blood everywhere.

"Don't.. worry.." she whispered, more to herself than him, "I'll get you home." With that said, she tugged his body onto her back, bringing both his arms around and lacing them around her neck.

She stumbled into the air and took flight to Capsule Corp.

Kinda short, I know. Please R&R!


	2. Swift Recover

Bulma tapped away at her computer hidden within her lab. The light from her computer screen illuminated her tired expression. A blueprint of a machine popped up.  
"Okay, that's better.. Nice, major improvement"  
The lab door opened with a creak, immediantly snapping her head around. A slim figure with blue hair identical to hers stood there in her Capsule Corp tanktop and jeans looking around.  
"Mom?" The sound of Bra's voice echoed through the silent and dark laboratory. She looked around and saw her mother rising from her chair for the first time in hours. She hadn't left the lab for days. "Mom, it's two days you've been in here. I made dinner." Bra leaned against the doorframe as her mother approached. Bulma looked over her shoulder and then down to her, "Have they returned"  
Before Bra could answer, the front door could be heard opening. Not hesitating a moment, they both ran to the enterers and came to a halt at the two mangled bodies.  
Pan collapsed at their feet, Trunks ontop of her, once again both unconscious. 

Pan awoke to a bright light in the recovery room, a white bandage wrapped around her waist and covered her entire upper region and a few other bandages here and there. She tried to sit up but fell back down weakly.  
"Trunks!" she remembered. She propped herself up on her elbows and glanced around and stopped at Trunks' sleeping body at the oppisite end of the room, his wounds tended to. She looked at his heart rate monitor next to him and saw the pace was normal.  
Bra entered the room and glanced to her brother still sound asleep, then to Pan sitting up. She gave Pan a weak smile before sitting down next to her bed, "Feeling better?" Pan groaned and fell back on her pillow, eyes shut tightly, "What do you think?" Pan stared at the ceiling wearily, suddenly wondering for the first time why Buu had kept her alive. Her thoughts were interrupted by Bra, "We're so glad you both made it home in one piece"  
Pan looked over to Bra and raised an eyebrow, "So he's going to be all right"  
Bra glanced over her shoulder at Trunks still sleeping and nodded. Tears began to fill within Pan's eyes as she stared at Trunks, feeling as if it were her fault he was in that position.  
Her best friend softly wiped away a falling tear with her thumb, then rose and left the room. Pan once more lifted up on her elbows and looked at her folded and clean clothes, then saw a small brown bag ontop of it. She smiled inwardly. "Senzu beans"  
Wheeling around to the side of the bed, she pulled herself to her feet weakly, then staggered to the table though slightly embarassed she felt the need to get up in just her bra and underwear.. but Trunks was asleep and no one was around, so her worry went away.  
Opening the small bag, she tapped one bean into the palm of her hand and popped it in her mouth. Once swallowing it, she tied the bag shut and set it elsewhere.  
Pan began to pull on her tight pink shirt and then a white tanktop ontop of it. She slipped into her black spandex shorts, then her green buckle shoes (The shoes they normally wear in DBZ), then her bandana and gloves.  
Slowly walking to the window, she opened it as quietly as possible and looked over her shoulder at Trunks with a small smile.  
Pan grabbed ahold of the top window sill and swung herself out, flying off to find Buu.

What do you think so far? R&R!


	3. Expected Defeat

Incase I forgot to mention in the last two chapters, I don't own DBZ. This should last you guys until I get back from Florida. Please R&R!

Pan came to an instant stop once spotting a floating dot in the air, explosions and buildings collapsing beneath it. "Buu.." A low growl emitted from her throat. Her hands came together infront of her, a yellow energy wave forming from the palm and shooting it at Buu. She didn't expect it to hurt him, but at least catch his attention. Pan stanced herself, ready for the fight to continue just as Buu began to fly towards her. Once coming up next to her, he slapped her to the side and continued flying up. She flipped herself in midair and thrusted the heel of her boot into his stomach to knock him off balance.  
Regaining her position, she clenched her fists at her side, Buu also resuming his posture. Pan didn't hesitate a second longer before throwing herself at him, her fist colliding with his jaw bone forcefully to send him off to the side.  
Buu started to lower himself a little below her, then pumping up at her and uppercutted her jaw. Pan took the hit painfully, she grabbed his wrist and swung him to the other side of her, then using her free hand to charge a blast and direct it to his chest.  
Buu knocked it away and flipped himself backwards, his foot slamming into her head. Pan went soaring through the air and crashing into a building, also knocking it down ontop of her.  
Buu flew down to the building with his arms crossed and landed infront of it. Pan's golden aurora blew the rubble off and away from her, emerging above Buu.  
Her hands cupped behind her, a white ball flickering within it. She panted, a bloodline dripping from her lips as she exhaled, "Ka...me.. haaaa.." The ball grew bigger with each breath she spoke, her eyes flashing a baby blue as her hair rose with each spark emitted from her aurora.  
"Mee..." The surrounding aurora increased just as her attack did, her hair rising in a golden color and eyes solid blue. She powered up to SSJ just as she threw her kamehameha wave at Buu, still standing there.  
"HAAA!" Buu took the hit as he was starting to fly up, but Pan redirected it just as she figured he would attempt to dodge it.  
Pan advanced herself into the air and came down onto Buu's crashing form, her heel aimed and dropkicking him in the jaw.  
Buu grabbed her ankle and tossed her away as he stood up, though she caught herself in an upside down angle, her left hand gripping the wrist of the hand that fired several energy discs.  
A demonic smirk folded itself across his evil features, his eyes glowing a crimson red and fangs baring themselves. A wave of scarlet enclosed around him securely, knocking each of the discs away.  
Pan lifted her forearm and curled it around her face to reflect her attacks away from her, though a few slipped by and narrowly brushed against the flesh of her arms and cheeks, leaving behind streaks of blood.  
Her eyes widened, she stared at him in disbelief but didn't back down. His power level had skyrocketed, and she knew she would be finished soon.  
Pan's fists clenched tightly, she stood her ground against the broken down city they fought upon. Her aurora rose higher as she attempted increasing her powerlevel.

- Back at Capsule Corp

Trunks bolted up in his bed, heart beating fast as it pumped rapidly within the chambers of his chest. He felt Pan and Buu fighting aggressively some miles away, though Buu's was overwhelmingly over Pan's. His gaze darted to Pan's bed, her blankets ruffled and clearly visible she crawled out of it. Her clothes were gone, but the bag of senzu beans were left behind. Figuring she had forgotten them in her rush to get away, he pulled himself out of bed painfully.  
Trunks staggered to the senzu beans as quick as he could, then choking two down. His power began to restore slowly, though not wasting a second to pull on his clothes. Bulma entered the room as he flew out of the window after Pan. She screamed, "TRUNKS"  
Bra came in behind her mother and looked over to Pan's bed and noticed she was gone aswell.  
"Idiots!" Bulma yelled, "They almost lost their life once, and they're going to risk it again!"

Pan released a bloodcurling yell as she was sent flying into the ground once more, blood drenching almost every inch of her body.  
Buu took his time approaching her almost lifeless form, smiling inwardly to the sight of her SSJ die away.  
He extended his arm to her, an orange beam charging within his grasp. Each second it increased, his grin grew wider.  
Pan stared at the light of her death, her eyes closing in defeat. The blast was fired directly into her chest, instant death upon impact.  
Trunks stopped himself in midair, feeling her kia fade away.  
"NO! PAN!"


	4. Four Years Later

Four Years Later

Trunks abruptly sat up in the middle of the night, cold sweat drenching his forehead as he gripped his covers with a deathly grasp. The whining of an infant could be heard ringing through the halls, and his mother's soft cooing soothing it slowly.

His breath rate began to decrease to a calm pace, wheeling himself to the side of the bed and holding his head in his hands.

"Pan..." Trunks whispered. He didn't have much time to think before Bra opened his door and stepped in, bouncing a baby boy in her left arm once his crying came to a stop.

"I heard you yell," she whispered. Trunks gave a weak but fake smile in reassurance. Bra raised an eyebrow curiously, holding Goten's baby close to her. She quietly walked to his bed and sat down next to him, grey circles under her eyes were visible in the moonlight illuminating through his blinds.

"Ever since Pan and Mom died, you haven't been able to get a single full night of sleep, Trunks.. And I feel so helpless, because the baby is so time consuming.. I never have time to try to help you.." Bra looked at her sleeping baby boy craddled in her arms, tears outlining the bottom of her eyes.

Trunks wrapped his arms around his little sister and nephew, pulling them into a close hug as he sighed, "I'm constantly fighting and training, Bra.. Don't think I don't know how you feel about being helpless."

Bra ran her slender fingers through her baby's jet black hair, styled just like his daddy's. She sniffled as quietly as she could, bringing the sleeve of her oppisite arm up to her cheek and wiping away the tears that slipped away.

"Every day I miss them more and more, and finally one day will come where I just can't mourn anymore.. It'll drive me insane.. My baby is going to grow up without a daddy.. The only fatherly figure he'll have to look up to is you. And every day you come back home just inches away from life."

Trunks released them from his embrace, glancing down at his tanktop and shorts. Bra slowly laid the baby down in the middle of the bed and crawled next to him. She hugged Goten Jr. close to her as Trunks lay on the oppisite side of the bed. It wasn't long before Bra went to sleep, but Trunks couldn't even drift.


End file.
